


The Stupendous Snupin Film Club

by Skitty_Kat



Series: Snupin Santa [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliteration, Art, Comic, Humour, Lederhosen, M/M, Man-eating plant - Freeform, Muggle Culture, Pen and Ink, Post-war boredom alleviation, Snupin Santa Fest, Tooth envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: An introduction to muggle films with Lupin and Snape. This could be fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For little-iago in Snupin Santa 2010.


End file.
